


Do I Wanna Know?

by sug4rplms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Guitarist Eren Yeager, Light Bondage, Man bun Eren Yeager, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Swearing and cursing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sug4rplms/pseuds/sug4rplms
Summary: How do you feel when the hot guitarist stranger that you had a one-night stand with turned out to be your soon-to-be stepbrother? And the fact that he'll be living under the same roof as I irritate me even more. Can we actually adapt to the fact that we're going to be stepsiblings or will it turn out to be something else?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sya's here! 
> 
> firstly, i would like to say thank you to those who read Wicked Game. i received lots of good comments and feedback about it. it means a lot to me, seriously. so here it is, my very first aot fanfic. this fanfic was inspired by Arctic Monkeys' Do I Wanna Know? i've been listening to that song a lot lately and the lyrics kinda give me the idea to come up with a new fanfic. i decided to choose aot fandom this time because i'm a eren simp ><
> 
> well, i'd like to make this short but please look forward to both Do I Wanna Know? (D.I.W.K) and Wicked Game. i have prepared so much for all of you. D.I.W.K would be a shorter fanfic compared to Wicked Game. it'd probably be in less than 10 chapters. 
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading my work, and please enjoy your read!
> 
> xoxo, sya.

I found myself sitting alone at a bar. The Sazerac on the table was almost finished. That was probably the second glass I drank. I don't even know how many glasses I've drank, to be honest. My vision started to get blurry and hazy. The bar was dimmed and it was almost in the pitch black. It was too loud with the chaotic nightclub songs with people dancing ridiculously on the dance floor. The bar stinks with the smell of alcohol but I still want to be here. I don't want to go home and to see that bastard's face. Yeah, I mean my dad. Who else? I had an argument with my _widowed_ dad earlier. He was being stupid when he said that he's going to marry another woman. Mom just passed away two months ago and he really had the audacity to say that on my face? When I haven't completely accepted the truth that mom is dead? That's so fucking insensitive and selfish of him. I don't care if I'm being called childish and immature because of this but I am against the relationship he had with that woman. I don't even know that he was seeing someone else. And that really got me off guard. I thought he was still mourning but instead, he had nothing to feel worried about because he has someone else that he can be with. And she's not the woman I called my mom. This is just stupid!

I took another sip of my drink, drinking it whole. I put down the empty glass on the table, clenching my head with my hands. My head was dizzy. Maybe it's because I overdrank. The bar was so loud and noisy with the mixture of various noises that I could hear. Those sloppy and disgusting kissing sounds, people chattering, those soft moans, people screaming and not forgetting the songs they were playing. I felt like I wanted to shout and to tell them to shut the fuck up. My head was throbbing and I need peace. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen" the music was slowed down as the microphone on the mini stage at the opposite side of the bar where I was sitting at being conquered by a middle-aged woman. Everyone in the bar was looking at her, anticipating on what she was going to say. I was probably the only one who wasn't paying attention to that lady. More like I don't even care about what's happening around me. What I know is I wanted to drink as much as I can so that I could forget the stupid argument I had with my dad. "I have something for all of you tonight. We have a very special performance prepared for you" she said excitedly. I held onto my head harder. It was still throbbing. I tried to endure the pain, making low groans because of it. I lifted my head. 

"So, let me introduce you Eren Yeager!" everyone was clapping their hands, welcoming the figure who was dressed in a black outfit and a black leather jacket as his outwear. His hair was tied up into a messy man bun and he was holding his black electric guitar. He walked on to the stage, taking his sit on the single stool placed at the center. He plugged the wire, connecting his guitar with the amplifier. The other person was helping him to adjust the microphone stand and left. He cleared his throat. Surprisingly, he caught the attention of the crowds. Everyone was having their eyes on him. The bar was indeed dark and it was just him who was _visible_ with the help of the white spotlight above him. I looked at the guy. "I don't sing" he said. Well talking about being a _performer_. Is that how they did? There was no proper introduction but yeah whatever suits him. "But I'll play a song for you guys. I've been practicing this song lately and..." I know I said the bar was dark but I also know that he was looking at me despite having girls standing in front of him. Our eyes were locked on each other. He was distant but my eyes were never wrong. The corner of his lip moved up, forming a _nasty_ smirk. I wasn't sure if that's actually for me. "I hope _you_ like it" he winked. 

The girls were screaming after he shot that flirty wink. The guy who was introduced as Eren Yeager then steadies himself, positioning his guitar on his lap. His fingers started to touch the six strings of his guitar and with a single move, it made a sound. The music started playing as well. He was covering the song. It was the psychedelic rock, the post-British pop song by the Arctic Monkeys. His fingers plucking the last three strings of the guitar, making a good bass sound to harmonize with the song playing at the back. 

> _**Have you got color in your cheeks?  
>  Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type  
> That sticks around like summat in your teeth?  
> **_ _**Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
>  Have you no idea that you're in deep?**_

The man was enjoying the rhythm, his fingers kept moving and producing the heavy metal sound with his guitar. His head was moving following the rhythm.

> _**I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
>  How many secrets can you keep?  
> Cause there's this tune I found  
> **_ _**That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
>  Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee**_

His fingers. His beautiful man fingers. They were moving aggressively against the strings and I found it hot. My friends once told me that guitarists are indeed good at making use of their fingers and they were right about it. I don't know this guitar performer but seeing him rocking his finger erotically with his guitar, it did caught my attention. Despite the heavy throb coming from my head yet, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was smiling as he was playing with his guitar, his head was still bobbing following the rhythm of his guitar. Everything about this stranger seemed to be so eye-catching for me. He looked so fucking hot. His guitar rocked the pre-chorus of the song, producing loud yet good noises, filling up the bar. He was conquering the bar. Everything and everyone seemed to be in his grip ever since he made a move with his fingers. How powerful that could be? It was insane as if he was having his own concert.

> **_Crawlin' back to you  
>  Ever thought of callin' when  
> You've had a few?  
> Cause I always do_ **

He looked up at me and shot another flirty smirk. His lips were lip-syncing to the song. That glare he just gave sent me chills. I could feel my body started to heat up. It was goosebumps. I looked at him back. He didn't look away, lips still syncing to the song's lyrics. His fingers were still moving. 

> **_Maybe I'm too  
>  Busy bein' yours  
> To fall for somebody new  
> Now, I've thought it through  
> Crawlin' back to you_ **

The bottom side of his tongue swiped along on his lower lip before his upper teeth biting on it. He still had his eyes on me, watching me from the stage. His leg was bouncing. He smiled at me and it was a seductive one. It felt like he was trying to attract me, to gain my attention. My heart started to race and my mouth felt dry. I turned my head away, breaking our eye contact. I ordered another glass of Sazerac. Maybe my head was just fooling around with me. I drank a lot so I was drunk. Those eye contact, the flirt he gave earlier was just my imagination. It didn't happen. Yeah.

It has been _maybe_ two hours and I haven't finished with my drinks and go home. The bar started to lose people and everything went back to normal after the guitarist ended his performance. I took a sip of my _new_ Sazerac. My hand playing with the glass, making the ice cubes bumping to each other. "One Vodka soda please" that voice. I heard it before. The empty seat next to me was claimed by a figure of a man. I turned my head to the guy. It was the guitarist earlier. He was sitting next to me. He looked at me back and smile. "Hey" he greeted, simple. I didn't greet him back or more like I wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone. Literally anyone. I just wanted to be alone because I'm still not over the stupid idea of my dad. I ain't going to talk with anyone and this guy is included. Nope, I'm not going to talk to him. Never. 

"You're surely good in drinking, huh?" he laughed. I wasn't sure if that was a mock or what. I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic about it. It seemed like he was underestimating my drinking skills. I can drink too, you asshole. I ignored him and minding my own business but this shithead was still looking at me. I could see it from the corner of my eyes. And not forgetting that stupid _sexy_ smirk on his face, he still had that on. "What do you think about my performance earlier?" he asked. That was random. Why would he ask me that? I wasn't _really_ focusing on his performance _and it's because I was focusing on something else but it was still him_. I remained silent. I tried to take a sip of my drink but it was finished. _Shit!_

"A play hard to get, huh?" he laughed again. He sipped on his Vodka. I glanced at the guy. How can one look so fucking hot when he was just there sipping on his drink? Ridiculous. I shook my head, brushing off whatever imagination or pictures of him that I had in mind. "You're alone?" he asked again. For God's sake! Can he just leave me alone? I didn't answer any of his questions and he should understand that. It was a sign for him. A sign for him to leave me alone. My lips were still glued. Again, I ignored him. "Well, good thing that you're alone because I'm here to keep you company" he leaned closer to me. I could feel his arm snaking around my shoulder. He was so close to me and I actually could feel his hot breath against my ear. The adrenaline rushed in me. "Call me old fashion but you caught my attention tonight" he whispered. His voice. It was husky and deep. It gave me another chills and that chill came from the below part of me. "I'm Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you" he introduced himself again. Our eyes met. The look he gave had me drowned. He owned a pair of green eyes and they were beautiful. I looked at him in the eyes, admiring the beautiful eyes of him. "You're not going to tell me your name?" his finger moved to tuck my hair behind the ear. It was a spontaneous move of him but it did make me blush. I already looked like a whole mess and I know that my face was all red and it's because of this flirty shit I was dealing with. _Not like I'm complaining_.

He moved away from me, pulling his arm off from my shoulder. His hand gets his glass back, taking another sip. "Y/N" I murmured. He turned his chair to sit facing me. He supported his head on his elbow, forming another smile. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he looked at me. I moved my eyes to look at him. I didn't realize how handsome he was. With that messy man bun, it made him look two times hotter. I scanned him from head to toe. He did give off that _emo_ boy vibes. He was just wearing a plain grey t-shirt with a leather jacket, a pair of black slacks and, and a pair of black Converse. Both of his ears were pierced and he had an ear cuff double piercing on his left ear while just two simple studs on the right. "Your performance was... good" I said, meeting his eyes again. He remained quiet for the first few seconds before letting out a soft laugh. "Really? Do you like it?" he sipped his drink. I hummed yes. 

"You were captivating. I've never seen anyone play a guitar that well and... I actually find you pretty hot when your fingers worked on your guitar" that was so random. I don't even know why I said that. It was so off the cut. It wasn't my intention to actually be honest with how I felt about his performance. Of course, I find it hot but I don't have to tell him that! What the fuck was I thinking! His lips curved. He laughed again. "Wow, thanks" he said. His voice sounded awkward and creeped out. Maybe I did creep him out with my honesty. He finished his Vodka and let out a soft _ahh_. Fuck! I could see his tongue poking his inner cheek. Again, he licked his lip. I turned my gaze to distract myself. I can't fantasize a stranger. But that was so hot and sexy. What the fuck! He leaned closer to my ear. "You know, these fingers can work better than that. They're not only good for my guitar" he whispered. I looked into his teal eyes. Our faces were just inches apart. "Really? But how?" that was so daring of me. The demon in my head was pushing me to be daring and bold and the angelic side of me was telling to me to stop and just go back home. These two voices in my head were fighting. He gave another haughty smile. He looked at my eyes. "We should figure it out" his voice was low but I could hear that clearly. It was a trap but the trap was tempting. I was in dilemma. I don't know if I should stop all the flirts and just go home or have a stranger ruin me. There's a part of me that wanted to spend the night with this guy. My heart started to race again. I could feel the warmth and heat between us. His eyes moved to look at my plump lips. He wet his lips before looking at me again. "Do you mind?" he asked. I blinked. Did he just ask for my consent? To kiss me? I hummed.

Our lips met when he plastered his against mine. He kissed me slowly but the kiss was strong. I shut my eyes closed as he leaned closer. He was sucking my lips and making sounds. I pressed my thighs together. The kiss was a turn on. I could tell that he's a good kisser. He slipped his hand at the back of my head, slowly pushing me closer for him to deepen the kiss. He angled his head sideways to get a better taste of my lips. It took me a while to respond to his kiss. Slowly I suck on his upper lips. He tasted Vodka. Maybe it's because of the Vodka he drank earlier. I could feel the tip of his tongue moving aggressively against the lower layer of my lips. He was licking my lips. He sucked my lips harder and caused me to let out a soft moan. He pressed his thick muscle against my lips as if he was asking for my permission to enter my wet cavern. His other hand held me by the waist. My body flinched at his hand, causing me to emit a soft _ahh_. He took the opportunity to slip his wet tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my cavern to find mine. "N..gh..." I whined when he wrapped his tongue around mine. He sucked me slow and steady. My hand moved up to bury my fingers in his hair and I slowly gripped on it. We were making out for some hot minutes before he pulled back, breaking the steamy kiss. His breath was audible. He licked his lips and formed a naughty smile. "Let me show you" he growled.

I was thrown on the bed. This guy named Eren brought me to a motel near the bar we were at earlier. He took off the leather jacket he was wearing and tossed it across the room. He had himself between my legs. It was a missionary position we were in. He leaned down to kiss me again. I buried my fingers in his man bun, gripping his hair softly as he kisses me hungrily. He helped me unbuttoning my shirt, pulling it off over my shoulder. He held my waist again. His hand then slowly moved up to cup my covered boob and give a gentle massage on it. "Ahh..." my body arched as I moaned between the kisses. He sucked my lips well and his hand removes the shirt off me. He had his hand traveled on my body, reaching for the hook of the brassiere and unclipped it. The other hand of mine pulled him down. That caused his growing clothed crotch to press against me. I whined at the contact. He removed my bra, throwing it on the floor. He broke our kiss to look at my bare tits. He cupped my mound, brushing my already hard nipple with his thumb. My forehead crumpled at the pleasure. It felt so good. My hands then find the hem of his t-shirt and I tugged on it. I wanted it off. He chuckled at my impatience and immediately take it off. My eyes caught the black ink on his body. He had several tattoos. One around his bicep. It was just a simple design. Two, a word _freedom_ on the right side of his chest. Three, some doodles on his forearm. 

His tattoos were insanely hot. I looked up at his eyes again. "Do you like it?" he asked. He knew I was staring at his tattoos or more like I didn't expect he had those. "Yeah" I nodded my head. He smiled. He moved his hands freely on my body, sending me chills again and again. I looked at him with a lustful gaze. He smiled at me as he got the sign. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my panty. "You're ready to figure it out?" that was a tease. I knew it. He was teasing me. His eyes latched on my bare dripping pussy. My cheeks burned. I was feeling shy. I was completely naked under him. "Beautiful" he said before meeting my eyes. He pressed his body on mine, his hand started touching my sensitive part. I let out a soft moan when I felt his fingers moving against my pussy. "You're already wet for me, huh?" he whispered against my lips. I let out breathy moans as he started to rub my labia. One of his fingers found the clitoris once the folds were separated by his other two digits. His fingertip rubbed my clit upside down. My back arched. I gripped on the sheet. He didn't stop moving his finger. He tickled my clit, causing me to moan continuously. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. It felt as if I was in heaven. It was just so good. "You like it?" he mumbled. His eyes were looking at me. Our foreheads were pressed against each other. I couldn't stop moaning and my hip started to move, following the rhythm of his finger. I wanted more. He laughed. "Alright, I got you" he pecked my lips before pushing his finger inside of me. "Ahh..." I wrapped my arms around his torso, one hand found his hair, and gripped on it again. I hissed and lifted my legs. He likes the reaction I gave so he pushed his finger deeper in me. I could hear the slicky sound of my pussy. I was so wet. "Do you hear that?" his voice was so soft. "You're so wet" he whispered against my ear and my body shivered. 

He began to thrust his finger in me before pushing another digit in me. I moaned louder. My nails rammed on his back. I hissed again. I like how his fingers moving in and out of me. He surely knows how to work his fingers well. He wasn't lying earlier, he was being honest and it was my _fault_ for doubting him. Well, I don't feel regret though. _I'd gladly repeat my mistake_. I could feel my blood running towards my womanhood, giving me another chills. He fastened his fingers, thrusting me well. "Ng..h..h.." I moaned again. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax, the knot in my belly tightened at each of his thrusts and my toes curled. I licked my dry lips, producing moans over and over. "What an eargasm" he groaned. He pulled his fingers out, bringing his wet fingers between our faces. I looked at his beautiful digits which were coated with my pre-cum. He stuck his tongue out, moisten my juice. He cleaned his fingers, swallowing my liquid. Our eyes were locked again. That was disgusting but he seemed to like the taste of me. "I like the taste of it" he chortled. The impatience in me was growing. I didn't even get to come. I needed more. I was desperate for him to finish me off. "Please..." I said under my breath. It was a low plead but I'm sure he heard it. "What is it?" he quirked an eyebrow, smooching my lips. I could taste the remaining juice. It tasted bitter. I tasted bitter yet he liked the taste. I gave him another lustful gaze. I wanted him to penetrate me, to do me good. He bit on his lower lip. "My pleasure" his hands worked on unbuttoning his slacks. He removed his bottoms, leaving him completely naked on top of me. 

I looked at his cock standing proudly. His girth was perfect. He had himself trimmed and he's quite veiny. The head of his cock was mad red. I could see the pre-cum around his tip. He was wet like me. "You're so big" I said, licking my bottom lip seductively. He was amused with how flirty I was. Maybe it's because I wanted him to just fuck me rather than taking his sweet time. "Can you take it?" he asked, leaning on me. Our genitals made contact. His member was pressing against my hungry cunt. I moaned at the _little meeting_. He let out a breathy moan. Fuck! His voice made my body twitched. "Yes" I answered him shamelessly. I wasn't confident but I would like to have a try. He smooched my lips again, positioning his cock against my entrance. He entered me slowly. My hole shredded following the size of his head. I clenched on his hair. He pushed his hip to shove his remaining length inside of me. My walls were cramped around him. He made a husky moan. He took his time to adjust himself inside of me before he starts to move his hip. He was inside of me. "Uh..h..." he moaned breathily against my ear. "You're tight... baby" he snickered and hissed. I was gripping on his hair. He moved his hip faster. His cock roaming my pussy, his head hitting my walls. My moans grew louder as he sped up his speed. I scraped his back, leaving my own lines on his bare back. He groaned at the scratches I made. I bucked my hips up to match with his pace. We became a moaning mess. His moans were cleared at my ear and mine was so loud. The motel room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and our moans. "Eren" he said. "Call me Eren" his breath become heavy. I looked at his green eyes. "Eren..." I whimpered when his tip his my sweet spot. He found his target inside of my honey hole. He thrusts his hip harder, fucking my pussy well. I took his cock well inside of me. He was big. My inside was filled with just a single boner of this guy named Eren. He hissed and licked his lips when he hit his target. "Fuck, I'm close" he groaned. 

I became more vocal. I rocked my hips faster. Our below parts bumping against each other sloppily. "Ah... Ah... Ahhh!" I moaned out loud. "Fuck Erennn!" I screamed his name when he started to lose control. He started to grow impatient. He was desperate like me. "Y/N..." he moaned my name and kissed my earlobe. "I'm going to cum..." I whined. My toes curled again, my back arched. My mind started to feel dizzy and my vision became hazy. The light of the room was dimmed. I could feel my insides were churned. I was close to my orgasm and the same goes for Eren. I screamed when he gave me a hard hit on my g-spot. I came on him and I could feel him releasing his load in me. His hip stopped moving and he panted against my ear. My chest pumped up and down as I tried to catch my breath. He let out a soft laugh. I hissed when he pulled himself out of me. He flopped himself next to me. We were both facing up the ceiling of the room. He let out a heavy sigh. 

I pulled the duvet to cover myself while Eren picked up his jacket from the floor, taking out a box of cigarettes from the pocket of his leather jacket. He lit up his cig, inhaling the smoke before blowing it out in the air. He untied his hair just to tie them up again to a _proper_ man bun. I looked at the guy. "You're sleepy?" he asked, inhaling his cig again. I nodded my head weakly. "You should go to sleep. I'll just be here" he smiled, laying down next to me. He was so close to me. He had his elbow supporting his head, his body was facing me. He moved the strands of hair from covering my face. I tugged on the duvet. He inhaled his cig again, holding it between his two fingers. How can he look so fucking attractive like this?

I woke up the next morning. I tried to reach the guy who I spent the night with but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. He left. I sat up on the bed, holding my head. My head started to throb again. Maybe the effect of the alcohol I consumed last night was still there. I didn't expect Eren to leave me that early. Well, what am I expecting from a stranger? We just happened to have a one-night stand though. I hissed at the pain coming from both my head and my lower part. He really did me good last night. I can't even deny that. I turned my head to the side, my eyes caught a piece of paper that was placed on top of the bedside table. I grabbed the paper. 

> _**Sorry but I gotta go. Mom's calling for me.  
>  I left your food on the table, eat it before you leave.  
> Also, last night was great, thanks. I'll see you around.  
> — Eren.** _

It was a note from Eren. He didn't actually mean to leave me behind. He had his reason. I let out a sigh and looked out the window. 

* * *

It has been a week since my encounter with Eren. Me and dad haven't made up. He was insisted on marrying the _mysterious_ woman. And today, he told me that the woman will move into our house, with his son. How fucked up is that? He's really talented in pissing me off and the fact that he's bringing that woman into my mom's house doesn't sit right with me. Aha, I'm obviously not happy with it. Dad was there sitting in the living room waiting for his _woman_. I let out a sigh. This is just so annoying. I wished I could just leave this house or kick him and his _new_ family out of this house. That's even better but shit! I'm only twenty and I don't have the money to afford a studio apartment all for myself or even to survive alone. That annoyed me even more. 

A car stopped in front of our terrace. Dad looked out the window and got up from the couch. He's that excited huh? Was he also desperate for that woman's pussy? I rolled my head, getting up from sitting on the stairs. Dad walked towards the entrance door. He looked at me. "Make sure to be good to them. They're your new family. And you'll be having a brother who's in the same age as you" he said. I looked away. I gave him an unpleasant look. That didn't excite me though. He opened the door for the woman. "Welcome" he gave a hug to her and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, l/n" she moved her head to look at me who was still standing at the stairs. I was giving her a death glare. I was obviously telling her that she's unwelcomed here, at least by me. "That must be y/n" she smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. My daughter, y/n" dad caught her by her waist. "She's so pretty" the woman complimented me. "Where's your son?" dad asked. "Ah, he's taking our stuff from the car. Oh there he is" 

A tall man walked, approaching the front door. The figure seemed familiar to me. The leather jacket he was wearing, I've seen that somewhere before. "Hey" he greeted my dad before his eyes moved to meet mine. My eyes widened. There he is. Eren Yeager. "Oh shit!" I dropped my jaw. 


	2. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content, cursing and swearing

My eyes couldn't leave this _brother_ figure of mine. He doesn't give me that surprise reaction as if he knew it from the start. Maybe that's why he approached me at the bar, ended up fucking me. His _little stepsister_. "Y/N, could you bring your brother Eren upstairs to his room?" dad looked at me. Eren turned his head and our eyes locked. His lips curved into a nasty and devilish smirk. Fuck, he knew it. "I'll just go buy some groceries with your mother" he held Carla's waist tightly. Everything irked me so much. Dad, Carla, and even Eren. "Mother? My mother is dead. She's not my mother" I was pissed. I shot a death glare at my dad. He wasn't giving me a good reaction. I'm sure that if Carla and Eren weren't there, he would beat me up into a pulp. As if I would actually give a single fuck about it. "Watch your language" he warned. "Carla will never be my..." my eyes moved up to look at Eren. "Mother" it was a sharp glare but Eren found it amusing. He scoffed, clearing his throat after. "It's okay. I'll get to my room by myself. You can go for the groceries shopping" the teen male picked up his guitar's case and some of his other stuff. He moved his feet, climbing up the stairs, and headed to his room. "This is your last warning, y/n. Be good to your new family or you'll learn your lesson" that old guy left the house with Carla, leaving me alone. _Fuck! This is so annoying!_ I quickly made my way upstairs and followed Eren.

Eren placed down his items on the floor. He looked around the room which used to be a guest room. "Not bad" he heaved and started to unpack his stuff. I stomped my feet into _his_ room and pulled his arm, making him turn facing me. "You know about this, am I right?" I wasted no time asking him. He scoffed, "I just figured it out as well. I found out about it that morning after I get to my mom. I've tried to tell you but when I came back to the motel, you weren't there. You left" he explained. I couldn't find the right words to reply to him. I don't even know if this guy right here was telling the truth or just a made-up story. I glared up at him in the eyes. He didn't flinch yet he portrayed the nasty smirk on his face once again. It was a spontaneous act of him when he removed the hair strands from covering my face. He looked at me _dearly_. My mouth suddenly felt dry. "Doesn't it... Sounds interesting for you?" he asked. His voice was deep as if he was growling. That sent me chills down to my core. _Fuck, I hate it_. Again, I remained quiet. "Who would have expected that we would go from a one-night stand partner to..." his face moved closer to mine. I know I should have pushed him or something but my body couldn't move. I felt like I've been freeze. My mind told me to do something or else I would end up fucking with him on the bed but my body did the otherwise. I could feel my body started to heat up, probably because of how close Eren was. 

His eyes were looking at my lips. He had that hungry look in his eyes. He wanted to crash this pair of lips of mine. He wanted to ruin my gloss. He wanted to kiss me. But instead, he leaned to my ear, "Siblings" he whispered. My body shivered. I could feel myself getting sensitive. His voice was husky and breathy and that annoyed me the most. It's because they're powerful enough to make me fall into his trap and I won't let that to happen ever again. I swatted his hand off me and gave another sharp glare. He wasn't shocked. Instead, he snickered. "Get your fucking hands off me" I groaned. My voice filled with hatred and anger. I don't fucking care if he's the person I once had sex with. But knowing his mother is now my dad's bitch, then I won't let it slide just like that. "Listen here, Eren Yeager" I grabbed him by his shirt brutally. "I don't fucking care that we slept together before. After all, it was just one drunken night" he had himself drowned in my eyes. The way he looked at me, it gave me a different kind of _hunger_. I cleared my throat. "But that won't change my hatred towards you and your mother" I was being deadass serious about it. I don't a give a damn about how hot this motherfucker is but still, hatred comes first. He flashed a smirk. He doesn't look like he's threatened or scared of me. "You and your mother will never be a part of my family" I pushed him, letting go of his shirt. His tongue poked his inner cheek and letting out a sigh. "Sure" he was provoking me. That irritating look on his face, it angered me even more. "You're so fucking annoying" eyes rolled, and so I turned behind to walk out of this hell which is now his room. I was bout to leave until he caught me by my waist. He stood closely behind me and I could feel his burning tent against my covered asscheeks. I bit the lower layer of lips, holding back myself from moaning from the little touch. "We will never be siblings" he whispered against my ear. "But that doesn't mean that we can't be something else. Something that is more exciting" he kissed my earlobe. I clenched my fists. That was so hot. I could feel the blood in me running down to my sensitive part.

His left hand landed on my covered thigh. He dug his nails into my jeans, trailing up to my hip. "Ah..." I sighed. I rolled my eyes before looking down at his hand. I wanted more. I wanted him to continue touching me. It felt so nice even though my skin was covered yet it felt like he was touching my skin directly. I started to lose my mind when he left light kisses on my neck. I threw my head back, resting it on his shoulder. He did the same thing to my right thigh. Nails scratching up to my hip through the thick layer of my Levi's. My breath became heavier. My mind was blank and all I know was that I wanted more. I wanted more from him. He began to lick my neck and kiss it again. I held his wrist and tried to stop him. "G... Get your hands... Off me..." I whined. _No, I wanted more_. "Sounds like you're lying" he smirked against my skin. His hand then moved to my inner thigh and groped it. It was a strong grope. "Ahh..." I whimpered. He snickered. He kept smooching my neck. It felt so good but I had to stop him, to stop me especially. I hit his abdomen with my elbow, resulting him to freed me from his grip. He held his abdomen, hissing at the pain. "Ouch, that's a strong one you know" he chuckled, eyes looking at me. "You deserved that" I left the room and walked into mine.

I locked the door and sat at the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath, slicking my long hair backward. _God, that was so close_. I heaved in annoyance. Of course, I got rid of him but the sexual frustration in me was there. I was turned on and it's because of Eren. I was touch-starved. I was already wet. _Fuck you, Eren Yeager_. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and dialed someone. It took him a few seconds to pick up my call. " _Hey there sexy_ " he greeted me on the line. "Where are you now?" I asked, ignoring his greeting. I had no time playing with formality. I wanted someone to finish me off and I know that _he_ would want to be the one to finish me off. He never rejects me. 

* * *

"Ahh..." I bounced on him faster. He moaned at my ear, parting his legs wider for me. My hands gripped the sheet, hips bouncing up and down on him. "Jean..." I moaned out his name when his hand touched my bare pussy from behind. I don't know how we ended up being in this position where my back facing him. "Are you _that_ horny, y/n?" he smirked teasingly. _Shut the fuck up_. I ignored his question and fastened my speed. I made his length shoved deep in me. My insides felt full. I could feel the head of his cock hitting my womb. My chest pumped fast as I tried catching my breath. Jean bit my shoulder and bucked his hip faster. He penetrated me well with his length. "I'm going to cum" he groaned. I could feel myself getting closer as well. The butterflies inside of my belly dance freely. I could see the stars above me. My vision became hazy and I couldn't stop moaning. A knot formed inside of me before it being pulled with full force, tightening myself. My toes curled as I reached my high. "Fuck" Jean cursed out, shooting his load inside of me and I came after him. I threw my back against his chest, panting. He looked at me and cackled. "Are you on the pill?" he asked while tucking my hair behind the ear. I rustled before moving up off his lap. I whined when Jean's cock slipped out of me. I looked at his coated cock. I came a lot. _Fuck!_

I picked up my bra from the floor and putting it on. "Of course. I ain't going to pregnant your child" I rolled my eyes and get dressed. Jean got out of the bed and gets dressed as well. He howled, "Yet you always come to me for sex" he slipped on his shirt. I pulled up the zip of my jeans and tied my hair up. "Shut up. You like doing it with me anyways" I rolled my eyes again. "Can't deny that" he took out a cig and lit it up. Jean and I aren't a couple yet we always find each other just to satisfy our sexual needs. None of us actually confess about how we truly felt. Jean is indeed okay when I had sex with someone else and vice versa. We felt more comfortable keeping this _friend with benefits_ and a _no-strings-attached_ relationship rather than date each other. Well, I couldn't picture myself being called as his girlfriend, knowing that he could fuck two to three girls in one night. That's Jean Kirstein. "Let's go out and meet the others" I said and walked out of the room to join the other friends of mine.

Everybody was there. I walked down the stairs and joined my friends. "You've finished?" Ymir asked sarcastically. I plopped my bum on the leather surface of the couch. I rolled my eyes and poured the beer into an empty glass and drank it. Jean claimed the empty seat beside me and relaxed his back. I poured more beer into the glass, taking it up from the table, and leaned my back against Jean. He snaked his arm around my shoulder and kissed my side. Jean blew the smoke of his cig before I stole his cig from his lips, putting it on mine. I exhaled and blew the smoke after. 

"My dad's getting married" I sipped on my beer, gaining everyone's attention. "Your dad what?" Armin asked. "He's getting married" I inhaled the cig again. "With whom?" it was Historia's turn to ask. She looked worried about me. Of course, my face was _that_ obvious. I wasn't happy with it and she knew. "I don't know" I shrugged, exhaling the smoke. "Carla had a son and they just moved into our house" I took the potato chip and munched on it. "Sounds like you're getting yourself a brother" Jean laughed and sipped on his own beer. "Look at who's getting a new sex doll for herself" Connie mocked and laughing after. Jean joined him laughing. I reached the pillow next to me and threw it at him. "Stop it, Connie" Sasha furrowed her eyebrows, hushing the semi-bald guy. "Is it an older brother or younger brother?" Mikasa looked up at me. "He's just the same age as us. Except for Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and the other hags" I finished up my beer and released a soft _ahh_. "Fuck you. I'm not a hag" Ymir rolled her eyes at me. 

"Anyways, just to remind each of you that we need to submit our assignment tomorrow" Bertholdt cut in with his phone in his hand. "Whose class?" Armin asked anxiously. Of course, he would feel anxious. He's the top student so Armin will always make sure that he'll complete his assignment unlike me who attends college just because I was forced to. "Levi?" Annie asked. Bertholdt hummed yes. "Fuck, it's that old man again" Jean whined. "Why do you hate him so much?" I looked at Jean while pinching my cig on the ashtray. "He always aims for me in class. I don't know what the fuck did I do that he always come after my ass. It's annoying" Jean rolled his eyes and sipped on his beer again. "Well, he's hot though" I shrugged and continued eating the potato chips. "Uh huh. You're trying to get into his pants huh?" Jean nudged my side. "Just like how you slept with Erwin just to get good grades?" Connie cackled. "Mikasa once said that we're living in a cruel world so I need to do something to graduate" I shrugged again and chuckled. "Is my dick not enough for you?" Jean leaned closer to me and kissed my neck. "Oh my God! Jean stop!" Historia covered her ears. "You guys are surely bold" Armin looked away from embarrassment. "Yours too short. She's not enjoying it" Connie chipped in. "Shut the fuck up, baldie!" Jean yelled. My phone rang all of a sudden. It was my dad. _Ugh, fuck!_ "I gotta go home. Dad's home with his bitch" I got up from the couch. "That's so soon" Sasha pouted. 

* * *

I closed the door back once I entered the house. I could hear the sound of Eren's electric guitar from the front door. It was so damn loud. Do I really need to live like this? _Oh my God_. I saw dad and Carla eating at the dining hall. "Y/N" he called me when he saw me passing by the hall. I stopped my movement and looked at him. "Call Eren to join us for dinner. And you'll join us as well" he commanded. He's so fucking annoying. First of all, I'm not his servant or a maid in this house. Secondly, Eren is a grown-up man so he can come down by himself. "Carla can do that" I looked at Carla. She looked guilty. "It's okay, I'll call him by myself" she said, trying to get up from her seat but dad stopped her. "I said call Eren to join us for dinner. Are you clear?" dad shot a sharp glare at me. _Fuck, he's so fucking annoying! I hate it here!_

"Fine" I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs towards _my brother_ 's room. I opened the door. Eren was there sitting on his bed playing with his guitar. He was facing the other side. The sound of his guitar coming from his personal amplifier filled up the room. No, it filled the whole house actually. His guitar was too loud. I called his name but he didn't hear me. I kept calling his name but my voice was probably being buried by the loud noises. I sighed out loud. _This is really annoying, God_. I walked towards him and pulled the wire out from connecting his guitar to the amplifier. He looked up at me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I called you so many times but you didn't hear me because of your goddamn guitar. So I had to pull the wire out" I threw the wire to the floor. Eren placed down his guitar on the bed and stood up. He moved closer to me. "Do you have a problem with me?" he asked, catching my waist with his hand. I couldn't avert my eyes off him. "I was just calling you to join them for dinner. I've been asked to" I pushed him. "Is it edible?" he asked, an eyebrow was quirked. I frowned in confusion. "Of course. Are you stupid?" I asked. "Well too bad. I'm a _cannibal_ " he joked. I got what he meant. He was still not over the night we spent together the other day. He wanted to repeat it. He wanted me and I knew it. "Then learn to eat the real food, asshole" I rolled my eyes. 

"You're the _real_ food here, y/n" he licked his lower lip seductively. Okay, that was hot. Fuck. "I know I'm a snack that you couldn't resist me" I crossed my arms over the chest. "You're right" he leaned and kissed my lips. I had my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him. He moved his head sideways and kissed me deeper. His aggressive tongue moving to wet both my upper and lower lips. "Mh..mhh.." I whimpered between the kiss. He held my waist. His tongue entered my mouth. My body felt weak when he started to suck my tongue. My hands ran up to grip his long hair before trailing down to touch both of his pierced ears. Eren smooched my lips and kissed down to my neck. I threw my head back, eyes rolling to the back of my head. I like the feeling of it. He licked my neck down to my collarbone before falling onto his knees. 

I looked down at him. _Don't tell me_. The corner of his lip curved up into a haughty smirk. His fingers unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down along with my cotton panty. "Eren, what are you doing? We're going to get caught. What if they see us?" I tried to stop him but he held my wrist. "Then you need to be quiet. I'm sure you don't want your dad to see you get eaten by your _stepbrother_ " he lapped his tongue on my pussy. My fingers buried into his hair. Eren's tongue started to move aggressively on my labia, wetting my base with his saliva. I dropped my jaw, releasing silent moans. Eren held my hips, pressing his face closer to my hip. I could feel his teeth biting at random spots on my groin, sucking them after. He was marking me. I clenched onto his hair harder, trying my best not to moan. He angled his head, making the side of his tongue trailed vertically against my clitoris. I pushed his head closer. My chest pumped. He smirked and cackled against my skin. "Fuck you" I cursed under my breath, my fingers didn't leave his strands. He parted my wet and marked labia with his fingers before kissing my entrance. I whined while the other hand of mine rested on his shoulder. 

He took his sweet time before shoving his tongue into me. I bit on my lip, stopping myself from making sounds. It felt so good. I wanted to scream out loud but fuck. I could feel his tongue moving upside down in me. Eren groped my asscheeks, digging his nails on it. My body arched. "Eren please..." I pleaded him with my breathy voice. His lips smooched my base. "Pl... Please..." I begged. Eren hummed. I know he was being a teasing bastard. He wanted to hear me beg for me. He heard me clearly yet he still chose to ignore me. I became impatient. I wanted him to move and to ram my pussy with his tongue. "Please..." I frowned, throwing my head back. "Make me cum" I whispered. I could feel Eren's lips curving into a smirk. He liked the sounds I was making. His head slowly began to move, thrusting his tongue in and out of me. I whimpered lowly. The way his tongue moved sent me an extraordinary pleasure. I like it so much. I could feel it. The tip of his tongue moving here and there and poking my walls. I gripped on his hair harder and hissed. "Fuck..." my breath became heavier. "Faster..." I commanded. Eren heard me so he penetrates me faster. His head rocked faster and his tongue fucked my pussy so damn well. I was so wet that I could hear how slicky I was from Eren's movement. I bucked my hips and slowly rocking my hip to match with his rhythm. "Ahh... Ahh..." I panted. Eren hummed against my pussy, smooching me again and again. "Fuck" I felt like I'm close to my orgasm. His tongue fucked me so good, I couldn't deny that. 

Eren pulled his tongue out. I whined at the loss, head moving down to look at him. "Why?" I asked, my hand held his cheek. He sneered at my eagerness. His thumb slipped between my wet folds, brushing my clit. My body jerked up. "Ng..h..h" Eren wasted no time and he brushed the tip of his tongue, tickling my clit. I almost scream out loud when he rammed his tongue into my hole back roughly. I licked my lip and bit on it. He sucked and eat me out. I felt like I was in heaven. I started seeing stars. He slapped my pussy with his hand, resulting my body to flinch. He moved his head faster, continued fucking my pussy with his thick muscle. I felt so close. "Eren, I'm going to cum" I sighed. He ignored me. Actually, he was waiting for me to cum. I could feel my insides churned. I'm getting closer at each of his thrusts. "Fuck" I cursed. I couldn't hold it any longer.

I came on Eren's face. _Fuck, that's so embarrassing! What the fuck!_ Eren pulled his tongue out of me, licking his lips. He cleaned my cum on his lips. His thumb wiped off the remaining juice on my pussy, sucking his thumb after. He swallowed my load. I looked at him, catching up on my breath. He mirrored my gaze, licking his thumb sensually. _Fuck! I hate him so much!_ He gets up from kneeling and removed his shirt to wipe his face. I could see his tattoos. _Fuck, he's so fucking hot!_ I pulled up my panty and jeans, zipping them up. Eren looked at me still, his tongue was still licking his lips, tasting me whole. "You're sickening" I leaned to kiss his lips. I tasted myself on his lips. Bitter. I pulled myself, breaking the kiss. Eren sneered again. "I've told you that I'm a _cannibal_ " he snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just fuck off" I rolled my eyes. He laughed, "I wanted to see you being on top of me next time" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. His words sent me chills. I hate how my body kept flinching every time he talked dirty at me. "Keep dreaming" I shot a glare. "Bet, baby" he pecked my lips. I rolled my eyes again and walked out of his room. 

I locked myself in my room, plopping my body on the bed. "It's only his first day being here and he already tongue fucked me. Oh, God..." I sighed out loud. 


	3. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content warning. cursing and swearing. vaginal fingering.

A week has passed. 

Everything became even more complicated after Eren Yeager moved into my house. His mom wasn't a big deal, yet she still annoyed me. However, this guy named Eren really gave me a hard time. My life suddenly felt like it was on a thin line. The word safety isn't a convincing word for me any longer. Eren and I kept involving in very risky encounters. Good thing we didn't actually fuck but that excludes the parts where he gave me sexual frustration. Of course, he didn't shove his penis inside of me but his hands, they were the real demon in this household. He touched my ass while I do the dishes, he held my face, he played with my hair, they all gave me a different kind of frustration and I know that it was _sexual_ frustration. Eren attends the same college as me. Eren studies music while I study something else which isn't about music. Not even close to music. Dad has proposed to Carla and they're now in their _pre-wedding_ mood. They've gotten so busy with their wedding preparations and sometimes they had to take a flight to the other cities to find their wedding stuff. Talking about having an extravaganza wedding ceremony, doesn't excite me at all. And so that means, Eren and I will be left alone at home. Sometimes I didn't even come home just to avoid having Eren waking up next to me. Most of my nights were spent at Jean's condo. 

I received a text from Eren saying that dad and Carla will be out to another city for a few days. Another wedding thing for sure. This _wedding_ really bores me. Why are they so excited about it when they have me? I might as well cause a petty drama at their wedding just to stop and ruin them. They are really underestimating me. Jean came to my desk, knocking it. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I lifted my head to look at the ash brown-haired boy. I stared at him, noticing that he's quite a good-looking guy. I've never paid attention to how he looks but when I look at him closely, he's not that bad though. "Are you fantasizing about me?" he asked jokingly. I scoffed, arms crossing to hug my petite body. "Why should I fantasizes about you when I can get you?" my lips curved, forming an innocent yet seductive smile. I know he was provoked when his lips moved up into a smirk. "Shut your filthy mouth or you'll find yourself fucked in the toilet" he shot a glare as a warning. Huh, _so scary_. 

"Kirstein, what if you get back to your seat? You're ruining my view" Mikasa cut in, making the male turn his head to her. "Ackerman, I genuinely find you hot when you said that. Might as well bring you to my condo someday" he smiled. Another shot. Jean has this one kind of obsession towards Mikasa even though the lady has rejected him multiple times. Not forgetting that Mikasa and Levi are blood-related. She's a niece of him yet they don't really interact with each other. If it was Levi's turn to give us a lecture, then Mikasa would be minding her own business, and Levi wasn't really bothered with that. Something's really fishy about them. "I'd rather get myself fucked by y/n's stepbrother" she flipped the thin paper of her book, eyes were still latched on the printed page. Jean scoffed. He was offended but what Mikasa just said did shock me as well. Mikasa and Armin were the only ones who saw Eren. It was just a coincidence meeting in the hallway. Mikasa did say that Eren is an attractive man. Sure he is, but he's still a dick. I mean no. He's _not attractive_. At all. "You've seen her brother? How does he look like?" Jean asked. I turned my head to look at them conversing. Mikasa surely likes to degrade Jean at all costs and the male is a type who triggered and provoked easily. It's a big win for Mikasa. "He's two times better than you obviously" she said. Her eyes didn't leave her book. What was she reading though? "That's a big lie, miss" he laughed. Mikasa lifted her head to look at him, giving a deadass serious look. And that had Jean stopped from laughing. "You shouldn't have asked her that. You're just hurting yourself" I laughed, my finger twirling my own hair. "Shut the fuck up" Jean rolled his eyes and walked away towards his seat at the back of the class. 

My finger played with my soft strands. I turned my head to Mikasa, "What if I dyed my hair red?" I asked. She heaved out a low sigh, flipping another page. "Whatever suits you" she answered. I clicked my tongue. What did I expect from her. "Historia" I nudged the back of the blonde female sitting in front of me. She turned her body, "Yes?" she asked cheerfully. "Would red look good on me?" I asked for her opinion. She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Oh my God! You'll rock them. Go get the dyes" she grinned. I thanked her. Historia was a good friend. She's that one kind of friend who would always support you. She's reliable. I heard Reiner has a crush on her but too bad, Historia's dating Ymir. "He's coming" Connie ran towards his seat placed next to Jean's. A 6'2 blonde-haired man entered the classroom. He put his books on the desk, standing at the center of the class. He glanced at me and our eyes locked. "Why is Erwin staring at y/n?" I heard Connie asking that at Jean. "Who knows? She might leave him hanging" Jean laughed. "Y/N, did you make him angry or something?" Armin peeped at me from his seat. I shrugged innocently and look at Erwin again. I flashed an innocent smile at the guy whom I see as my lecturer. "Open your book to page 30. We'll have Armin to read the passages" Erwin cleared his throat, fixing his tie, and broke our eye contact. 

I get up from my seat once Erwin leaves the class. "Are you free tonight?" I asked Jean. The male looked at me with a smirk. "Why are you asking?" he gets up and moved closer to me. His hand held my waist and he leaned at my ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and pushed his chest. "Come over my place and help me to dye my hair" I crossed my arms. "Why didn't you ask your brother to do that? You could create a good _family_ bond with him through that" he was mocking. I knew it. "Fuck you. Just come with me after class. My dad is out of town. Consider yourself lucky" I patted his cheek. "Y/N" I turned my head to Armin. He was standing at the door frame. "Yes?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Erwin is looking for you" he rubbed his nape nervously. "Hah. Look at who's searching for you" Jean laughed. The corner of my lips curved up. "Go to your sugar daddy" again, he mocked me. I glared at him before averting my eyes to his clothed groin. I looked at it and back up to meet his eyes. The bottom side of my tongue swiped on my lips, giving that seductive look that easily triggers him. His smile disappeared. "Stop giving me that look, fucker" he groaned. I shrugged again before leaving the class. 

I knocked on the office's door owned by the guy named Erwin Smith. "Come in" he said and so I entered the room. "Are you looking for me?" I asked, hands at the back. He gave me an unamused look yet he commands me to have a seat. "Yes, miss l/n. I need to talk with you" he placed his arms on his desk, hands interlaced, gesturing those CEO postures just like in the movies. He rested his back against the leather chair he was sitting on. "Levi told me that you've been giving a bad behavior during his class" he cleared his throat. "Huh?" I scoffed, legs crossing, resulting my skirt sliding up a little, exposing my thighs. I caught him staring and he cleared his throat again. "Stop the innocent act, l/n. He said you've been coming to his office just to flirt with him" his blue eyes met mine. "I just want to pass my test" I stared at him. "That won't work on him. He's a professional so I hope you could stop misbehaving and improve your disciplinary" he nodded his head. I cackled and rested my arms on the armrests. My body moved, swinging the wheeled chair to the left and right. "I'm sorry" I bat my eyes. Slowly I get up from the seat and walked across the side of the table and pulled his chair facing me. 

I hang my arms on his armrests, my body leaned down so my face could meet his. "You know it well that I've never been a good girl at school. So why do you bother to ask me that?" I touched the side of his face with my hand, trailing my fingertips along his jaw. "L/N, we're in my office" he scowled. "I know. But didn't you fuck me here before?" I touched his lips with my fingertips before settling myself down on his lap. "L/N..." he called my name again. My arms hanging around his neck, one of my hands playing with his soft strand at the back of his head. I started grinding against him. He let out a sigh. I leaned to his ear, giving kitten licks on his earlobe, "I think I deserve a punishment for being a _really._.. bad girl" I whispered. And so that's how my clothes met the floor. Again, Erwin had himself exploring and studying my body in his office.

* * *

I opened the front door. The sound of Eren's guitar filled the house. I pulled Jean into the house and Eren was there in the living room with his guitar. The sound of the door getting closed had him stopped jamming to his black electric guitar. He turned behind, catching me and Jean sneaking upstairs. "Who's that?" he asked. Jean and I stopped moving at his question. "Mind your own business" I rolled my eyes. "Is this what you usually do when your dad's not around? Bringing over a guy?" he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the same thing for you?" Jean cut in. The situation tensed up between Jean and Eren. "This is not your house either" Jean flashed a nasty smirk as a sign of provocation. "Jean, get into my room. I'll deal with him" I passed my stuff to Jean and pushed him upstairs. Eren gets up from the couch, placing down his guitar on his guitar stand. I walked down the stairs and approached him. "Look, Eren Yeager" arms across the chest, I shot an annoyed look at him. "It's good enough for me to see you here in my house so I hope you could mind your own business and don't intervene with mine" Eren was still in his uniform yet he doesn't look neat. I held his tie, pulling it to tighten it up. "Is that clear?" I asked. His eyes didn't move from staring at me. "Yes" he answered obediently. 

Jean helped me with dying my hair. He spread the mixture on my hair, covering each of the strands with it. "You have an annoying brother" he said. "I know. Karma" I heaved a heavy sigh. That was a hard-to-swallow pill for me. Eren is indeed an annoying guy but he isn't _that bad_. If you know what I mean. Jean was almost finished dying my hair. He kissed my earlobe, smooching it twice. "Jean, stop" I clicked my tongue, signaling him to stop at instance. "Really? You want me to stop for real?" he whispered against my ear, kissing the side of my neck sensually while his hands were still doing my hair. "You'll ruin my hair" I whined when he stuck out his tongue, trailing the tip of it down to the side of my nape. "I wanna ruin you" he smooched my skin. He kept shifting from licking to smooching my neck a few times and it sent me shivers down to my spine. The room suddenly felt hot despite having the AC running. 

I could hear Eren jamming with his guitar from the living room. It was another Arctic Monkeys song, I Want It All. Jean laid me down on my bed as he hovered on top of me. He removed his uniform's blazer, throwing it to the floor. "Are you on the pill?" he asked while loosening his tie before he starts unbuttoning the white shirt. I removed mine, unbuttoning the white shirt as well, and pulled it off me. "I told you that I won't be the mother of your child, dumbass" I rolled my eyes. "Good" he leaned down on me, catching the side of my waist in his waist as he kissed me on the lips. I lifted my right leg to circle it around his waist, one of my hands pulled his head down closer to mine while I savor the taste of his lips. Jean slipped his hand behind my back to unclip the brassiere I was wearing, pulling them out from covering my mounds. He kissed me eagerly, biting on my lower lip in hunger. He groped my mound, giving a soft rub against my erected nipple. "Hh..hh" I parted my lips to whine, loving the pleasure he was giving through his nipple play. The other hand slipped at the back of my thigh, caressing my skin. He bucked his hip, pressing it against my still-covered pelvis. My skirt was lifted because of that. Even though Jean was still covered yet I could feel his growing tent screaming for a release from its confinement. Jean's girth was just average but his dick's long enough to hit your womb. He dug his nail deeper on my thigh, grinding against my pelvis faster. My back arched and he kissed down to my collarbone. His head moved down to play with one of my nipples with his tongue. I could feel a metal coming from his tongue. "Is that a stud?" I asked between the moan. He overlapped his tongue around my bud before sucking it up with a hum. I threw my head back, whining louder. "When did you get yourself a tongue piercing" I ran my fingers through his hair. "That's a sign for you to pay more attention to me" his hand slipped underneath my skirt to hold the waistband of my panty. He tugged on it before pulling it down to my ankle. 

He touched my wet kitty with his long and skinny fingers. I moaned louder when he began to rub me up and down with his four digits. _God damn it, Kirstein!_ I lifted another leg to wrap around his waist, pulling him down closer to me. He didn't stop sucking on my nipple and his fingers were pleasuring my dripping cunt. "Fuck me" I sighed. "You're so horny for me" he smirked against my bud before unzipping his uniform's pants and freed his hungry length. That horse dick of his. His tip was pink and coated with his pre-cum. "Fuck me already, Kirstein" I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance. I was impatient and I wanted him to just fuck me. "My pleasure, my little cum dump"

It was two in the morning and Jean had left my house. I dried my new colored hair with the hairdryer. It turned out good and I did not expect that. I turned off the hairdryer and tied my red hair up into a messy hair bun. I slipped on an oversized shirt, not wearing anything underneath it. Eren was still jamming to his guitar. This man doesn't know how to shut the fuck up with his guitar. I walked out from the bathroom. R U Mine? by Arctic Monkey filled the house, and the electrical-rock sound from Eren's guitar followed to sync with the song. I walked to his room and the door was half-opened. Eren was there on his bed facing the other side. He was shirtless and I could see another blank ink along his spine. It was a _Fight for Freedom_ tattoo written vertically in Japanese. I didn't know he had that. I didn't notice it. Did he just get himself a new tattoo? I pushed his door quietly and made my way towards the male. He was too immersed with his guitar that he didn't notice the presence of his _little sister_ in his room. 

I touched his spine tattoo, trailing my fingers upwards. His fingers stopped plucking the strings of the guitar yet the Arctic Monkeys' song was still playing at the back. "I didn't know you have this" I stared at his tattoo, admiring how good it looked on his back. He turned his head and locked his eyes on my red hair. "Red looks good on you" his lips curved into a smirk, praising my new hair. "And tattoos surely look good on you" my eyes moved to meet his. He gets up from the bed, placing down his guitar on the guitar stand. He turned his body to me, catching my waist with his hand. I looked at the other tattoos he had on his body. I couldn't help but to touch every one of them with my hands. Eren Yeager owned tattoos. His eyes look down at my body. "You're not wearing your bra?" he asked. His voice was deep and it made my pussy twitched underneath my shirt. I shook my head slowly and took his hand, slipping under this oversized shirt, and placed it against my bare pussy. "It's not just the bra that I'm not wearing" I leaned my head closer to his, whispering against his lips but doesn't give him kisses. Eren quirked an eyebrow, unamused with my bold move. "That's bold of you" he growled. "I know you like it when I'm being bold" I tugged on the hem of my shirt, pulling them up over my head and let it fall on the floor of his room. Eren formed a smirk, "You're asking for it" he pulled me.

Eren threw me on fours on his bed. My hip floated in the air while his hand shoved my head on the sheet. He was fingering my pussy with his skillful fingers. His fingers weren't moving slow. He was hungry just like me. His digits parted the wet labia of mine before shoving his fingers inside of me. He wasted no time to finger-fucked me. I cried against the sheet, hands gripping on it. "You're already wet even before I touch you, huh?" he asked. I couldn't answer him as I was too absorbed with the heavenly feeling he was giving. His fingers moving in and out of me really good. Eren is an expert in getting his fingers to work. I could hear his zip being pulled down. I tried to turn my head to watch him release his cock out from his pants but he pulled my hair just to shove my face on the sheet. "Sneak peek is a bad thing, baby" he smirked. He fastened his fingers, his fingertips touching my walls at each thrust. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. I felt so good but I wanted more. 

Eren undo his pants, kicking them out of him. He's now naked behind me. Eren pulled out his fingers and his hands caught my waist. He pulled my waist closer to him making the head of his cock poking my drenched core. The feeling of his tip brushing against my entrance turned me on even more. I wanted him. I wanted him to fuck me hard. He grinded his crotch against my ass. A hard hit landed on my ass cheek. My body jerked up at the slap. My chest started to pump up and down as I tried to catch my breath. Eren slapped my ass again. My jaw dropped at his hit. It was painful but the feeling of it, I wanted more. I'm not really a masochist but Eren Yeager made me into one. The feelings I was receiving; his tip brushing against my clit and his spanks sent me straight to hell. I was so horny but he hasn't pushed himself into me just yet. He was taking his sweet time playing with me. "Now tell me, y/n. Did that guy you brought fucked you good?" he groaned. He sounded mad but I don't care about it. I was so distracted by the pleasures. He slapped my ass again, harder this time. My body jolted. "Tell me, you whore" he glared down at my red face. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, lips curved into a smirk. "What if I said he did?" I asked. I know it will make him angrier. I know I was dealing with fire but I was curious how big the flame could be. Eren slipped his hand to touch my pussy again. He moved his hand in a circular motion. I shut my eyes closed. "Ahh..." I moaned again. "Then I'll make you admit that I'm better than him" he clicked his tongue. 

Eren punctured my pussy roughly. His movements weren't slow as if he was mad. He shoved his cock deeper in me, sending his tip to my cervix. I gripped the sheet tighter, moaning his name out loud. The Arctic Monkeys song was still playing on repeat at the back. The room filled with a combination of Arctic Monkeys, skin slapping, and moans. "Eren..." I bite down on my lower lip, moaning again and again. "Did I fuck you good?" he asked, hitting my already red ass again. "N..gh..hh" I groaned. "Answer me, slut" he hit me again, but it was my pussy this time. My body flinched at the contact. "Yes..hh.." my forehead crumpled at the pleasure. He was fucking me so good. I rocked my hip to match with his rhythm and I could feel myself getting high from my own orgasm. My vision started to get bury but I could see Eren licking his lips behind me. "Harder.. Eren...hh" I begged. He snorted, "Look at you" he smirked. "Look at you begging me to fuck you harder" he shook his head. Well, I don't give a damn about that. I just want him to finish me off faster. "Beg for more, baby" he fisted my hair, pulling my head back. My lips parted, jaw-dropping as my mouth formed an invisible O. "Please... Fuck me harder... Make me cum for you" I cried out. He looked at me mercilessly before rocking his hip faster. 

I could feel the knot in my belly being pulled. My insides felt so tight and tensed up. My pussy was pounding along with his thrusts. I was so close. "I'm going to cum" I moaned. Eren panted breathily, his hand pulling my hair harder. "Then cum for me" he commands. My moans pitched up and I could feel Eren's load filling up my wall after me. I whined out loud at the feeling of it while Eren was trying to catch his breath behind me. His hands left my waist and so my body fell on his bed. My back felt hurt from hanging. Eren pulled himself out of me, licking his lips before retying his hair into a man bun. My breath was loud and I couldn't even move. My pussy felt so good from Eren's fuck. He handled me well. Eren picked up my shirt from the floor and threw it at me. "I'm getting us pizzas. What topping do you want?" he put on his pants back, didn't bother to start covering his tattooed body. I turned myself, laying on my back with my elbows up supporting my weight. " _Papironi_ " I licked my lips teasingly. Eren chortled and leaned his body down on me. His arms hanging at each of my sides. "Nice one" he pecked my lips before leaving his room and walked downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologize in advance for the grammatical errors that you found in the fanfic. English isn't my mother tongue yet i'm still learning and improving on my writing skills. please do leave some kudos and comments. i'd love to hear your feedback and review for this fanfic. it'd be appreciated if you could share this fanfic to your friends. 
> 
> if you're giving your feedback in your other platforms, you could use #DIWKErenYeager or tag me @sug4rplms so that i could read them. also, shamelessly promote, you can find me at tiktok and also wattpad. i'll be posting this fanfic in my wattpad as well. my username for both tiktok and wattpad would be sug4rplms as well.
> 
> lastly, thank you for reading again, and have fun!
> 
> xoxo, sya.


End file.
